The Princess, The Prince and One Direction
by MagnifiqueArgent
Summary: Nina is a Princess, Fabian and all the other Sibuna boys and 1D are princes. Sibuna girls are blue bloods. Who will win Nina's affections? Will it be Fabian or a 1 Direction boy? And I will probably change the rating but, this story is more K since I don't cuss. Story better than summary. This story does not include amazing summary but does include One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is pretty much a copy of my Wattpad story, Your Not So Average Princess, only with House of Anubis characters and One Direction (I Love Them!). So tell me if I should continue it or not and check out my other stories on Wattpad. Same username as my fanfic username. :D**

Chapter 1 : The Princes

Have you ever wonder what an average princess looks like? Well here's the answer, beautiful and girly. That is what everyone thought. But me? I'm different. I may be a princess, but one thing is for sure, I am deffinately not average.

Hi my name is Nina Victoire Martin. I am the princess of a beautiful kingdom called Lapura. I am 16 years old. I have dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Now you're all probably thinking that I am a princessy princess, but thats where you're wrong. I am girly, but I have my adventerous side. For one, I love archery and hiking and riding and sword fighting and adventuring in the woods. Whoa I said and a lot. Sometimes though my girly side takes over, for example, I am in love with fashion and hopelessly romantic. Oh and l also have a Golden Retriever named Leon.

Tomorrow I turn 16 and my dad, King Damian the Third, is holding a ball to celebrate. And being the king he is, he invited all of the elligable suitors from, well as much as I want to say Lapura, EVERYWHERE!

He invited every prince, every duke, pretty much anyone royal or blue blood that is around my age.

So today me and my bestfriend, Patricia who FYI is a blue blood who's parent died in a car crash, is celebrating my birthday by doing stuff my adventurous side wants. At exactly 8:43 AM I said bye to my dad, grab my bow and arrows, and went to the stable.

My other BFF's is Amber, Joy and Mara. All blue bloods. Amber is very girly. Joy girly. Mara, closet nerd. And Patricia is very outdoorsy.

There Patricia was already on Misty, her horse. So after I got on Twilight, my horse, we went to the forest and start adventuring. We rode until we saw five guys. One had brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, and looks about my age. The other one had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and looks like my age too. The third one has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and also looked my age. The Fourth, blonde, brown eyes. Fifth has dark skin, short dark brown hair and brown eyes. We rode up to them.

"Hi" I said to them. "Hey" they all said. "Hey aren't you the princess?" the dark skinned haired one said. "Yeah, l am. And this is my best friend Patricia" I said to them. "Excuse me but who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Fabian, but people call me Fabes" the brown haired one said. "I'm Eddie" the dirty blonde hair and blue eyed one said. "And I'm Jerome, that's Mick, and the adopted one is Alfie." the dirty blond hair and brown eyes one said. "You see we were on our way to your kingdom Princess Nina, but decided to go adventuring. We are the princes of Galedia, we came for your ball." Fabian said. "May I ask why are you two doing here?" Eddie asked. "We were out adventuring too" Patricia said. "I'm a blue blood as you can see." she continued.

We all rode together, and in 7 minutes I can already tell you that Patricia has a crush on Eddie. Even a blind person could tell by the way they kept on chatting. it was about 1:27 PM when we saw two bears. So acting on instinct I shot it both at least three times. So did everyone else. We left and started to ride back to the palace. At some point we all told each other what our horses names were.

When we reached the stables I finally got a good look at Fabian and suddenly I my heart beat sped. Turns out that they were staying at the guest house. We said goodbye then I was ambushed by my dad's questions.

"So I heard that you met the Princes of Galedia while you were adventuring. True or Untrue?" my dad asked and I soon figures out he's in caring father mode."True" I answered.

"Well Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian is 16, Mick is 17 but they all love adventuring and they also have a, well as you would say, Princy side. So what did you think of them?" my dad asked. "I think that Eddie has a crush on Patricia. Adventurous and caring. And perfect for her."  
It took a second for my dad to respond "Hmm, what about Mick?"."He's cute and so are his brothers." I answered, a part of me was scared of his reaction.

"They're all adventerous and caring. And coming to the ball."

"They're kinda like my friends, you know, adventurous and nice."

"You know that tomorrow is your birthday, right?"

"Yeah"

"And that you're going to have to dance with everyone? "

"Again, yeah"

"Okay. Just checking"

"And dad, I was wondering if the girls and I can have a sleepover? Please" I asked, no I begged.

"Of course sweetie"

"Thanks dad"

So I called Amber, Joy, Mara and Patricia who screamed when I told her he said yes. This is going to be a fun and crazy night.

**So tell me, good or bad? And don't worry, 1D will be coming in the third chapter. This story is a bit different than the one in Wattpad. So question is, which 1D boy should be competing with Fabian for the affections of Nina? **

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, remember when I said that 1D was gonna come at the 3****rd**** chapter? Well make that this chapter. And I'm going to combine every two chapters from my original story.**

**So I present to you, Chapter 2**

Chapter 2 : The Sleepover and The Ball

The girls came over to my room. Me and Patricia told Amber, Joy and Mara what happened while we were out adventuring in the forest. We told stories and played dress up. Since I had the worlds biggest walk in closet, according to Amber, we dressed up in EVERYTHING!

Now its midnight meaning that I'm officially 16. We all did our traditional birthday all food substances and liquid at the birthday girl. We ended up in a food fight. We were covered in food, head to toe since apparently I have a mini kitchen in my bedroom suite.

After we all cleaned up we played a really fun game of truth or dare.

I asked Amber "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she said with extreme confident.

"I dare you to kiss Leon"

"Easy"

One dog smooching later "Dude your dog is a really good kisser!"

"Gross!" Joy and Mara said together

"Truth or Dare, Trixie?" Amber asked.

"Truth!"

"Do you like Prince Eddie?"

"Uh...No, wait maybe, yes, I mean I'm not sure. Princess Nina, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Bring it ON!"

"I dare you to juice pickles, eggs, fish, bread, and spinach. And drink it!"

I took the pickles, eggs, fish, bread, and spinach. Juiced it and drank it. Oddly enough it didn't taste bad.

"So Joy! Truth or dare, hmm?" I asked her.

"Truth Nina, I choose truth." She replied to me.

"Why do you have a dozen posters of Prince Jerome in your room?"

"Because I might have a teeny tiny crush on him" Joy said while blushing.

"Soooo, Mara, truth or dare?" Joy asked Mara.

The game continued for half an hour until we sang along to Ambers playlist that she _accidentally _turned it on.

After that we sang along 'til 1:23 AM. "Time to sleep! Night guys" I said to them. "Night." then we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Leon licking my face. "Morning boy!". Then it hit me, today was my birthday, meaning it's the day of the ball, meaning the day I have to dress up and that be 'princessy'. Well isn't that great.

I snuck up to my friends with a bucket of cold water. Quickly when I reached them I poured the water on them. "Wake Up! Today is the day of the ball! You know what that means. WE HAVE TO GET READY!" I yelled at them and they instantly wake up. "You didn't have to soak us in cold water you know?!" Trixie complained. "Yeah!" Amber agreed. "Well if I didn't you guys would still be asleep, and we need to get ready NOW!"

So we got up and got ready. And by that I mean going to the royal spa whitout breakfast. We got manipedis, got our hair done, etcetera. When we got back, my room was spotless, the mini kitchen was restocked, and they managed to clean and dry all my clothes in less than 3 hours. I gotta say, I was impressed! So after we ate lunch, which consist of cake, ice cream, fro-yo and chocolate, we went to my huge walk in closet. And since the girls already have there dress' we were in search for a perfect one for me. And I can tell, it is gonna be a long day.

We went to the dress section of my closet. There it had mini dress', strapless, halter, column, spagetti, well pretty much every tipe of dress you could think of from every brand there is. So we went to the ballgown section, and then we began the hunt. We settled down to three dress'. A red colored dress with lace at the bottom and made of pure Lapurian silk, like most of my clothes. Amber chose it. The second one was a sky blue dress, the design was woven Antonio Frederico, who BTW I have no idea about. That dress was chosen by Joy. I already tried both of them and now I was gonna try mine. It was gold coloured and the design was in red and sky blue, it was sorta like a floral design but more complicated, it had long sleeves, and was designed and handmade by Pierre Parker, still don't know who he is but he is a genius! "I LOVE IT!" said Joy and Amber together. "Jinx" they said together. "Double jinx" and it went on till infinity jinx since they lost count. At the end Amber won and Joy owed her a years supply of soda.

When we arrived at the ball I was already wearing my tiara. I made just in time for my entrance. "Now welcome Princess Nina Victoire Martin of Lapura." the harold said. The double doors opened and I walked in gracefully, like a princess, and I was in my moment. Well until my dog came in trough the other door chasing a crasher. Finally Leon cought him, who turned out to be her. Who also turned out to be some reporter chick from People, or something like that. So my dad, being the king and father he is, locked her up, literally.

I hope 'People' is happy now, 'cause I have to walk in all over again. So after my introduction and everything I was forced to dance with everyone. It felt like forever, so after I danced with all the dukes, I have to dance with all the princes. About 67 minutes later, I walked over to my friends. "Hey guys! Nicole, how many people do I have to dance with left?" I asked. "Just ten more. Five from Galedia and Five from Hoanu." she answered. "Hey guys, do you want to do something tomorrow? Guys? Earth to bluebloods, earth to blue bloods. Come in bluebloods." I asked Amber, Joy, Mara and Patricia. "Huh, oh yeah sure. What do you think Amber?" Mara answered. "Sure!" Amber said. "Well I love to stay and chat but I have to dance with Prince Eddie. Trixie do me a favor and cut in after 15 seconds, please?" I begged.

"No." She answered

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"I'll get you a years suply of chocolate ice cream, please?"

"Fine!"

So I went to dance with Eddie. 15 seconds later Trixie walked in. I could tell Eddie was pleased 'cause he kept smiling like an idiot. Then I danced with Jerome. Then after that he went looking for Joy, I could tell he likes her. So after that I danced with Alfie and Mick and now I'm dancing with Tony. "You look amazing tonight!" He complimented me. "Thanks. You look great too!" I replied. We kept on dancing and talking 'til the song ended. Which meant dancing with the first Prince What's-it's-Name from Hoanu.

After about 6 seconds I finally recognized him. "Harry?"

**Now, the rest of the boys will come in soon. So the couples are,**

**Joy x Jerome = Jeroy**

**Mara x Mick = Mickara**

**Amber x Alfie = Amfie**

**Patricia x Eddie = Peddie**

**Nina x ?**

**Will it be Harrina or will it be Fabina? *Points to reader* You choose!**

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I noticed that I haven't done a single disclaimer. So I got Harry and Fabian to help me**

**Fabian: Nina's mine!**

**Harry: No she's mine! I've known her for years! And been in love with her since first sight. And you sir, only met her yesterday.**

**Fabian: So, it was love at first sight for me too!**

**Magnifique: STOP! You guys do the disclaimer or so help me, someone else will get Nina**

**Harry & Fabian: MagnifiqueArgent does not own House of Anubis or One Direction. She does own the story line and OC's and the original story on Wattpad, which is called Your Not So Average Princess.**

**Magnifique: Was that so hard? Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Old Friend in a New Life

"Harry?" I asked. "So the beautiful Princess Nina finally remembers me. I thought it would take no time to recognize me, but 6 seconds is pretty good." he answered jokingly. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? Last time I saw you we were ten and you were getting shipped to some boarding school." I asked, again.

"What you didn't know was I was being shipped to a **royal **boarding school. My mom hid me, scared that I would be hunted like my dad. You know, rival kingdom. I'm just glad that Lapura is by Hoanu's side. But she wouldn't take any chances so she hid me and my four brothers."

"Liam the oldest, right?"

"Yeah. He's the oldest all right."

"That's nice, I think. And the next one is one is Louis?"

"Yup. Keep going! I want to know how much you remember me and my family." He said to me.

"Then there's you of course, then Zayn then Niall, correct?"

"Yeah. So how've you been?"

"I've been better."

"Le'me guess, you don't want to dance with every guy in sight?"

"Even after six years, you still know me so well! So have you seen anyone you like?" I asked. What? I want to talk to him and not be consumed by an awkward silence! Is that so wrong?

"Only one and she's in my arms right now. What about you? Hmm, any guys caught you're eye?" six years and still hopelessly romantic.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. You know I think I'll just answer you in the Masquerade Ball."

"But that's months away!" he wined.

"Just teaching you to be patient, Mase."

"Ugh! Oh and **Happy 16th Birthday! **Sorry, didn't have time to buy you a gift."

"It's okay..."

"I'm just kidding! I'll give it to you tomorrow, kay?"

"Sure! Archery? And where are you staying? And you haven't answered my first question on why you're here!"

"Yes, The Hoanu Guest House your dad built just in case me and my brothers come, and your dad invited me. Plus can't I see my best friend, Princess Nina Victoire Martin?" Royal talk it is Mase, royal talk it is.

"Of course you can visit Your Majesty. Prince Harry Edward Styles, what time shall we meet?"

"How about, after breakfast? Wait are you sure you don't have plans with your friends?" We just stopped dancing

"Let me check, and come with me." We walked over to my friends with out Princes of Galedia, well I should consider them as friends. "Hey guys!" I said, a bit more cheerful than usual. Sadly Amber noticed and said "Why are you so happy?" then she noticed Harry. "Is it 'cause you got a guy? Hmm? What happened with Fabian". The weird thing is I blushed. I never blushed. Ever. And in case I didn't make myself clear, **EVER! **"Guys this is my old friend Harry! Harry this is Amber, Joy, Mara and Patricia." After they said hey I asked about tomorrow. "Hey, do you mind if I don't hang with you guys tomorrow?". "Sure" Amber answered, then continued "Because I got a date with Prince Alfie!". "And I got a date with Prince Eddie!" Trixie exclaimed. "Anyone else?" I asked. Mara said no, Joy was squealing so I take that she got a date with Jerome. "So I guess we're on Harry. Archery then adventuring? You brought Clyde, right?" I asked Harry. "Of course I brought Clyde!" he said to me. "So I'll meet you tomorrow! Wow it's already midnight! Night Guys!". It was replied by a chorus of 'Night's.

**So, Fabian and Harry has been fist fighting for some time now and here comes the boys of 1D and HOA!**

**Niall: I bet you ten that Harry's gonna win!**

**Alfie: I got to agree with him, Harry has more muscle**

**Zayn: 10 on Harry**

**Mick: 10 on Fabian**

**Jerome: Fabes for the win**

**Eddie: Harry will win**

**Liam: Harry will defiantly win. Oh and don't forget to review and vote on MagnifiqueArgent's poll on her profile on who gets Nina's heart**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter will have more convo than my original story on Wattpad. On with the disclaimer! I present to you the rapping of One Direction! Ps. No one won the fight 'cause Nina's dad, the king, broke it off before anyone can win.**

**Harry: Nina's fine, Nina's cute. But she isn't Magnifiques**

**Liam: No HOA character is hers and 1D isn't either**

**Zayn: She just owns the storyline and OC's. Also the original story on Wattpad**

**Louis & Niall: She wished she owned us 'cause we're so fly. We're light as a feather**

Chapter 4: Catching Up

I woke up early, took a shower, put on my 'Hunting Outfit' and went down with Leon. "Morning Princess"s, "Good morning Your Majesty"s and "Good Morning Princess Nina"s fills the hallway to the mini dining room, or as I like to call it, The Modern Kitchen Dining Island. It was one of my favorite places cause it feels so open. Windows everywhere. Mini herb garden. Chalkboard next to the fridge. I loved it there. When I got in, Harry was already there.

"Morning Nina" he greeted me

"Morning Harry" I replied him

"New quiver of arrows and bow?" he asked.

"Yup! Present from my dad. Silver arrows, Platinum bow and the string is made of Titanium."

"Wow! All I got for my 16th Birthday was Gold arrows, Gold bow and the string's made of gold"

"Wow! So what have we got here?"

"Bacon, omelette's, sausages, and pancakes."

I took a little bit of everything and 3 pancakes which I covered it with syrup.

"Nina, your dog is giving me puppy eyes. What should I do? 'Cause I have a sudden urge to feed it." Harry asked

"Oops, sorry boy I forgot your bowl."

I got up, took Leon's bowl and filled it with sausages and bacon. Then I laid it next to Leon. He started eating like he hasn't seen food in years! But what was killing me was, how did Mason get in here? "Mason, how did you get in here? 'Cause this is sorta like my private kitchen." I asked, no scratch that, I demanded. "Easy, I told them who I was and that we've been friends since we were born." he answered cooly

"And they let you in?" I questioned

"Yup! Oh and on my way here, I saw a guy looking for you."

"Who?" I asked, curiosity eating me

"I think it was Prince Fabian, from Galedia. The guy that your friends think you like. He looks nerdy, kinda like a wimp."

I almost choked on my OJ. "What was that last part?"

"He looks nerdy, kinda like a wimp."

"Before that?"

"I think it was Prince Fabian from Galedia."

"After that?"

"Your friends think you like him."

"Yup that's the one." Then I screamed "GAH! Man, that felt good!" I joked

"C'mon lets go do some archery!"

So we went to the field. I tried at 500 yard, I took a deep breath and released the arrow. I knew I failed to get near it, 'cause I only did 500 for fun. But then I saw Harry's mouth agape. So I said "Dude, what's wrong?". To answer, he pointed at the target. I got a bullseye. I. GOT. A. BULLSEYE. I GOT A BULLSEYE! Then my mouth fell agape too. 500 yards and my silver arrow got a bullseye.

Harry and I just stared at it for a solid twenty three minutes. Then we regained our composure. I ran and hugged him. So after shooting more arrows, in a closer distance, we went to the stable and mounted Clyde and Twilight and rode off into the forest. Oh and let me guest, you all thought I was gonna say sunset, right? Like in those romance movies? Well, you're wrong.

We got in to the forest while talking and chatting about random stuff. Like what if we cross bred a fish and a chicken. Apparently we woul call it a chishen and it would lay orange eggs. Also it's young would be called a chish. Random right?

"So now that we're alone. How did you do that 500 yard bullseye?" Harry asked me after 37 minutes of riding in the forest. "I have no idea. I just did 500 for fun. I mean one second I thought I failed, the next I got a bullseye." I told him truthfully. "So, what is it with you and that Fabian guy, hmm?" he asked me, teasingly. Then I became silent 'cause I really don't want to talk about it. I mean I'm not even sure about how I feel. Then Harry became begrudgingly annoying. He started poking my arm while chanting 'C'mon Nina, c'mon Nina. So after about forever, I finally gave in and said "What do you want to know?". And instantly he smirked and I knew I was going regret giving in.

"How'd you two meet?" he asked me.

"Me and Trixie went to celebrate my birthday a day before and we went adventuring. So we kept riding and met them. Long story short he was with his brother, the Princes of Galedia, Eddie fell in love with Trixie and at the ball Alfie fell in love with Amber. Though I don't know if I like Fabian or vice versa." I told him.

"You know, it must feel nice to be an only child."

"Why? And that was completely off topic."

"Well for one, no fighting for the throne. Two, no comparing and three, you get all the attention. Sometimes it's kinda hard being the youngest. Being compared with your siblings and how great they are. And no one pays any attention to you."

"So, while you were away, had any luck in the crush department?" I asked trying to change the subject

"No, not a single bit of luck. Oh and while I still remember." Then he reached in his pocket and took out a little box then said "HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY PRINCESS NINA VICTOIRE MARTIN!" So I took the box and it revealed the most beautiful charm bracelet. "OH MY GOSH! It's so beautiful. Thank you Harry." Then I put on the bracelet and we contionued riding. We also came up with a game. We would say a word then have to say what came into our minds first.

"Tomato" he said

"Vanessa when she gets embarrassed" I answered truthfully

"I was going to say that"

"Happy"

"This moment"

"Yesterday at the ball when I recognize you"

We continued untill Patricia called me 'Anna, where are you?' she practically yelled trough my phone. "Forest. Adventuring. Harry" I answered her before she got a chance to yell again. 'Well come home. Amber and the rest of the girls want to tell you all about our dates!'. I never thought I see'd the day Patricia Williamson said that. My first response was "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?". Then she ranted on and on and on and on. "I get it, I get it okay? You don't have to yell at me!" I exclaimed. 'Just get your butt back here.' Then she finally hung up. "C'mon Harry, we better get back or not Trixie would scream my head off. Literally." after I said that he laughed then I couldn't help but laugh.

In about 23 minutes I already got cleaned and was about to enter the lions den. God help me.

**So that's the end of it. Oh and I remember to vote on my poll. Most votes win.**

**Review and Vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, in about a week I'm going on vacation. Where you ask? Singapore and Vietnam! I'm leaving on the 30****th**** and don't know if I'll be able to update there. On with the disclaimer!**

**Nina: Hey guys!**

**1D: Hey Neens!**

**Nina: Do you guys want to do the disclaimer together?**

**Niall, Zayn, Liam & Louis: Sure**

**Harry: I can't. I gotta meet up with Fabian**

**Nina: Okay. Shall we?**

**Nina, Niall, Zayn, Liam & Louis: MagnifiqueArgent does not own 1D & HoA. She does own the story line, her stories on Wattpad, and her awesomeness. **

Chapter 5: The Lions Den

I swear, I could go up against a family of grizzlies and that would be so much easier than what I have to do. As I entered my room, I was prepared for the worst with Leon by my side. To be honest, I was terrified.

I entered the room and there they were. Sitting, waiting, terrifying, and the thing that scared me the most was there smile, well mostly Amber and Joy. It was a blend of happiness, sadness, temptation, for some unknown reason, probably tempting to ambush me with details about their dates, then there's sinister. My super brave dog, who's faced real lions, ran out the door scared. If Leon was scared then my fate has been sealed, I'm gonna die.

I was debating on whether to run or stay, so I followed my instincts and tried to run away but, Joy already locked the door. So I was forced to stay. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" I asked them. Then they did something I thought they would never do. They squealed. It was so loud that some guards came and asked if I had been hurt. And those guards came from the 1st floor, and considering my room is on the 4th, it was pretty loud.

"Well, me and Mara am in the same situation as you, Nina. Amber and Joy here told me to come here 'cause she has a present. Next thing I know, she took my phone, texted you to come and now here we are." Patricia explained to me. "Well I trapped you here for a reason. I want to talk about our dates!" oh no, there is only one reason Joy would say that, her date made her hopelessly romantic again. "One, I wasn't on a date, I was catching up with an old frie-" then I got cut off by her saying "That's what they all say."

"As I was saying, two, what if we don't want to talk about our day? And most importantly three, what made you hopelessly romantic again? I thought we shut that door years ago!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah Joy, what made you open that door again." Mara and Patricia backed me up

"Well you have to talk about it. And as for why, Twilight has made me hopelessly romantic again." Joy said, then I was confused.

"My horse, Twilight, made you hopelessly romantic again?"

"You know, that is beyond freaky!" Patricia stated the obvious

"Not that Twilight, this Twilight." she says while holding up a book.

"That Twilight" me, Mara, and Patricia said in unison

"So you go first Nina!" Amber said excitingly. "Breakfast, we had eggs and bacon and sausages. Archery, I did a 500 yards bullseye. Riding, then he gave me my birthday present. That pretty much sums it all up! And don't try to make me go into more detail" I said/warned her. "Fine! Trixie, your turn." Amber and Joy said, pretty disappointed at me. "Breakfast, beach, paint, picnic lunch, Fabian asking where Nina was, Pandora charm bracelet. Your turn Mara." Trixie said in fake enthusiasm.

"It was okay. First he picked me up for breakfast. I helped him with sports. That's pretty much it. Joy?"

"I'm glad you asked. It went amazing. First he picked me up for breakfast. We had some omelette's, OJ, scones, and bacon. Then we went to the waterfall and -" then I zoned out. I kept thinking between Fabian and Harry. The question was, why? Maybe because you like them. Wait, was that my subconscious?

Yup!

Now I know I'm going crazy

Oh just admit it! You like the Prince of Galedia AND Hoanu

But one I just met and the other I've known for years

"Hey! Earth to Princess? Come in Princess." Amber said after her explanation of her date. "Hmm. I'm sorry, I must've zoned out." I apologized to her. "It's fine" she said. Then Mara suggested we go eat since it's dinner time. So after dinner, I said goodnight to my friends, since they were going home, goodnight to my dad, who was in a surprisingly good mood, and went to bed with an internal debate raging on.

**Magnifique: Hey Nina! Fabian and Harry are looking for you!**

**Nina: Oh, okay. By the way, Austin Mahone is here!**

**Austin: Hey guys! The chapter was amazing! Who here wants me in the story? Just vote on Magnifiques Poll and Review**

**Greyson Chance: I'm just passing trough**

**Magnifique: Well you could always stay and watch what happens**

**Greyson: Cool! : )**

**Now, to give a sneak preview on what's going to happen, I'll tell you. Austin is going to enter if 1 person gives me an okay for Austin to enter. One of the 1D boys is going to end up a traitor. One of the Sibuna boys is going to be Nina's long lost twin brother. Suggestions are highly wanted**

**Review and Vote on my Poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, to all of you loyal readers out there, I would like to say thank you. You all have been a good group of people. And your comments really make me happy. Over 20 comments. That my friend is a lot to me.**

**Now you're all are probably thinking "Oh my gosh, she's trying to say that the story will be discontinued. NO!" Well I'm not. I'm just putting it on the slow update category. I might discontinue it on Wattpad though.**

**Anyway, to all of you guests that leave comments on who Nina should be with, I suggest you make an account and vote on my Poll on my profile. 'Cause the winner of that poll will win, so sorry but the comments may or may not be counted for. Oh, and Austin Mahone will only be on disclaimer duty with Greyson Chance and Brooklyn Beckham :P**

**Random question, does anyone like Justin Bieber? If so, please leave comment saying 'I like JB' or something like that. You will see him in the next disclaimer episode.**

**Disclaimer episode #3**

**Austin: What's up people of HoA and 1D! **

**Cast of HoA and 1D minus Harry and Fabian: 'Sup!**

**Greyson: Anything new?**

**Liam: Well, Fabian and Harry actually talked and not fight yesterday.**

**Niall: I wonder what they're up to…**

**Me/Silver: Beats me.**

**Amber: Want to play a game of truth or dare?**

**Everyone: Sure**

**Austin, Brooklyn and Greyson: Ps. MagnifiqueArgent or Silver (That's what Argent mean, I'm just gonna use Silver) does not own HoA, 1D, or Us. She does own this Disclaimer Episode, the story line, and her Cannon EOSM.**

Chapter 6: The boys P.O.V. (What they thought about the girls while on their dates. Everyones POV will be kinda short except for Eddie's. 'Cause his date was really important to this story. And also because I'm not very descriptive. This is not part of my story on Wattpad.)

**Eddie's POV (A/N First non Nina POV)**

So I went to Yackers, that's my nickname for her while mine is Weasel, mansion on my Cadillac CTS-V with a picnic basket and a whole day planned. So I went up and knocked on the door and some dude who looked like Alfred from Batman answered it. "May I help you sir?" the dude asked. "Yes, I'm here for Patricia." I told him. "Ah, yes. You must be Prince Edison. I am Albert, the butler." Al said then continued "She is in the dining room, let me show you to it."

When I arrived, she was eating an omelet. Then I saw this huge stack of pancakes calling out my name. So after I ate a mountain of it, we went to the beach by the royal guest house. We went swimming. And let me tell you this, Yacker looks hot in a bikini. And I can tell she was checking me out too. So after we swam we went to the gardens and had a picnic lunch. We were talking about our lives.

"Are you close with your parents?" I asked her.

"No. They were killed in a car crash along with my twin sister. So, how are your relationship with your parents?" She asked me with full curiosity.

"I never knew my real parents, I was adopted. Apparently some psycho kidnapped me and put me in an orphanage. I was adopted by the King of Galedia when I was 10. Not a lot of people now that I'm adopted. Apparently, Alfie is hard enough." I stifled a laugh after explaining, but Patricia's eyes were filled with, understanding. But it was soon replaced with curiosity.

"You know, you kinda look like Nina in a way. Same eyes and hair color. Same humor. Oddly enough, when she was born, her older twin brother was kidnapped." She said then she got this expression that you get whenever you figure something out. "Your Nina's long lost brother! By any chance, did you have anything with you when you were kidnapped? You know like a ring or something."

"Yeah, a ring." Then I showed her the ring that I always carry around.

"Weasel, that owl is the Martin family crest! You're Edison Martin! You have to tell Nina tomorrow. Since Amber is probably gonna ambush us with questions tonight."

We continued to eat and make jokes 'til Fabian came asking us on where Nina was. Yacker told him she was with Harry. He seemed furious.

So after that, drove Yacker home and gave her a Pandora Charm Bracelet and a kiss. Her lips were soft and when I kissed her it felt right.

**Mick's POV **

So today I went on a date with Mara. It was amazing. First we went to eat breakfast near the lake. Then we just joked around and then she helped me with my sports. And let me tell you this, she helped me with break my record sprint! She was amazing then I kissed her. There were fireworks EVERYWHERE! Then I walked her back home. When she smiled, it melted my heart.

On my way back to the house there was only one thing I could think of.

Mara Jaffray.

**Jerome's POV**

The date with Joy was just, Wow. Especially that kiss. Just WOW!

**Alfie's POV**

I went all out today. I took my Ferrari F430 and drove to her mansion. Her dad opened the door and gave me an approving nod. We talked while eating breakfast together with Amber. After that, I took her to the mall where she bought an entire new closet. So after that we had lunch, went to a fashion show, had dinner, and kissed. It was the best kiss ever...

I'm in love

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever. My laptop broke, and it's nearly impossible posting a story trough your phone, so on with the episode...**

**Nina: Amber, truth or dare?**

**Amber: Dare**

**Nina: I dare you to dress like Trixie for the rest of the episode.**

**Amber: Fine *Goes change* Happy Nina? Alright, Silver! Truth or Dare?**

**Me: Dare**

**Amber: I dare you to make out with Brooklyn**

**Me&Brooklyn: *Blushes then kiss for 5 seconds***

**Me: My turn, Niall, Truth or Dare?**

**Niall: Truth**

**Me: Who would you date here?**

**Niall: Nina. Brooklyn, T or D?**

**Brooklyn: Dare**

**Niall: I dare you to ask Silver on a date!**

**Brooklyn: Sure, but later. I want to make it perfect**

**Amber: Oooh, someones got a crush. You're lucky that Silver went to the library to read, or you would have been BUSTED!**

**Brooklyn: Yeah. So that's the end of this episode, and remember to Vote on the poll**

**Austin: Comment**

**Greyson: And stay awesome**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up people of FanFiction! So school started a month ago and this story might become a slow update kind of story. IDK. But I'll try as hard as I can to update as soon as possible.**

**So in my last chapter I got 2 reviews. I'm surprised I even got a review in that chapter. I swear, that was one of the worst chapters ever. But the thing is, someone commented saying she loves Justin Bieber, I'm not much of a Belieber anymore ever since he changed into what he is now, but I have promised to add him to the Disclaimer Episodes if anyone commented/reviewed that they like JB. And I as a girl of my word, I shall do so. For this episode only. Even though I rather write Jayden Smith or Hunter Hayes. So to Bieber haters, bear with me.**

**The other thing I'd like to say is, I'm gonna ask a question at every end of my chapters from now on. I want to see who pays attention *insert evil laugh* I'm joking, the point of this is to give a shoutout to the first person who answers.**

**Shoutout of this chapter is to HouseOfAnubisFan2. She has reviewed every single one of my chapters, so I thank you.**

**Disclaimer episode #4  
Guest Starring: Justin Bieber!**

**Silver (Me): Hey what's this *Opens hand written letter addressed to Silver***

_**Meet me in the Castle Garden under the Gazebo**_

_** ~Your Secret Admirer**_

**Nina: Silver, you should probably get going *winks***

**Me: Okay... **

**-At the Gazebo-**

**Justin Bieber: *Sings "I Would" from Believe Acoustic***

**One Direction & HoA holding signs with the letter **

**Brooklyn: *wearing a suit* Will you?**

**Me: Yes *hugs Brooklyn***

**Everyone except Brooklyn & Silver: Yay!**

**Austin: Remember people,**

**Greyson: Silver does not own HoA, 1D, me, Austin, Brooklyn or Justin Bieber.**

**Justin: She does own these Disclaimer Episodes, the plot, and her stories on Wattpad**

**Chapter 7: Stuck**

**Ninas P.O.V.**

The next day I was wearing a 3/4 sleeved dress and flat with a blue circlet. Did I forget to mention that me being the Princess, have to wear either a circlet or tiara everyday. And if you see that part of the closet, I think you would scream.

I went to eat breakfast with my dad. When I got in the small dining room, at the table I saw five guys. One king and seven princes. Help me! It was the Princes of Hoanu, Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn, Prince Fabian & Eddie, and my dad. I could tell by the food on the table that my dad wants me to do something bad. And that he's trying to do this the nice dad way instead of the I command you as King way.

"Morning dad! Morning guys! And morning boy!" I said to well, obviously my dad and the princes, but also to my dog who was eating bacon and sausages. I took my favourites and started eating them.

Everything was fine until my dad said "Nina, can you show The Princes of Hoanu, Prince Fabian, and Prince Eddie around the castle grounds? Since Prince Alfie, Jerome, and Mick are getting tours from Amber, Mara, and Joy." he reapeted.

"Sure dad! I should've known you wanted something by the looks of the food." I said. They all laughed and I joined them.

So after breakfast, I showed them everything. From the main kitchen to the pools, from the towers to the basement. I even showed them the Martin Car Collection. It's pretty much a collection of fast racecars to old limited editions.

"And that concludes the tour of The Palace. Say, does any of you want to go for a ride on our horses? We could get to know each other more." insert puppy dog face hear.

"Well" they said in unison.

"Alright Anna. Let's get Twilight, Clyde, and the others horses and get out of here!" Harry said with genuine enthusiasm.

"His name is Danson." Fabian said while we were walking back to the stable.

"What kind of horse name is Danson?" Harry asked. Uh oh, World War 3 has started.

"What kind of horse name is Clyde?" Fabian countered.

"An awsome one"

And they fought on and on and on. Even til' we reached the forest! I mean they even fought about they're gear! The rest of the princes just kept to themselves the whole time.

"Stop with the fighting! You are all acting like little 5 year olds fighting over a toy! Harry, I don't care if Hoanus water is cleaner than Galedia. And Fabian, I don't care about the fact that Danson is faster than Clyde. Now will you all suck it up and enjoy this beautiful day in the woods." I ranted.

They instantly shut up. Finally. "Harry, you have a stupid face, you know that!". Spoke too soon.

Soon after that Eddie asked if we could talk, alone. So we parted ways with the rest and waited until we reached a safe distance.

There Eddie said something that shocked me. "Nina, I'm your long lost twin brother. I know this may shock you but please believe me!"

So I did the only thing I could do. I got of my horse, he did too, and I hugged him. I hugged him with 16 years worth of hugs and I never wanted to let go. "Welcome home, Eddie."

**Nialls P.O.V.**

She looks so familiar, it's like I know her. Every time I look at her I feel as if I love her, but every time I try to remember why, I just can't. None of the boys remember either, well except for Harry. Something weird is going on. The boys parted ways with Harry and Fabian, I went alone, and I haven't heard anything resembling an argument from the direction where Harry and Fabian went. Me and the boys except Harry, we talk about this a lot It feels like someone cast a spell on everyone.

While I was deep in thought I was walking beside Dawn, my horse, when I bumped in to a tree. It had a little door, and me being curious, opened it. Inside was a box and inside that box was something that brought back my memories. There were pictures of Nina and I holding hands before **I** was shipped away, a little book filled with our memories like pictures and little locks of hair, and a locket. It was a picture of me and Nina when we were hugging on the beach at sunset. There was a piece of paper and engraving on the side, it said **_True Love Will Always_****_Win._**And the piece of paper was a very important document, it was Nina and I's arranged marriage papers.

The memories started coming back and I remember what happened. We were entering Lapura, I was so exited to see Nina again, when Harry cast a spell, some thing like **_Fog all their memories, change all their minds. Make my rivals love and all her father forget, give me a chance to make her mine._**

**__**So that's what happened. Harry was always jealous of me. Ever since Nina and I's arranged marriage, and when we found out that I was next in line since Liam was engaged to the heir of Janequa, and Louis is to be wed with the heir of Manuly.

I took the box, got on Dawn and went to my true brothers to tell them the truth. I will win Nina back, and I will get her back without the document of our arranged marriage. And I will make everyone remember.

**Question: Where did Niall find the box?**

**Justin: I was not expecting that at all**

**Austin: Me neither**

**Greyson: But it is still not decided on who will get Nina**

**Austin: Will Niall succeed on making everyone remember?**

**Justin: Or will Harry win?**

**Greyson: Or will whatever Fabian is trying to do work?**

**Justin: You have the power,**

**Greyson: All you have to do is Review and Vote on Silvers Poll**

**Austin: Only one surprise left...**

**All: And please type in the celebrity you want to be guest starred in the next Disclaimer Episode**


End file.
